<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidentally in Twilight by HadrianlilithPeverell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888752">Accidentally in Twilight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadrianlilithPeverell/pseuds/HadrianlilithPeverell'>HadrianlilithPeverell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bella has a backbone, F/M, Powerful OC, Powerfull Bella swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadrianlilithPeverell/pseuds/HadrianlilithPeverell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>24 year old Ashley when woke up in a  hospital in Phoenix, arizona. she couldn't think of a reason for being here . Then comes the shocking news that she ended up in Twilight universe in none other than The Bella Swan's body .... See what happens to her journey through Twilight.... will she follows the plot... Or will she wrote her own story..... Let's find out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not native to english... So please excuse my Grammer.... I am not much of a writer. I am more of a reader... <br/>Disclaimer: Twilight  Saga series and novel are  all belongs to Stephenie mayer....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PROLOGUE<br/>
I didn't think that life can be changed in a blink of an eye. But that's what happened to me. I wasn't even a Twilight fan anymore,then again in  my teenage years always dreamt to be her...I didn't think it was going to happen like this... As far as I remember I didn't die or anything. I was only sleeping in my bed after long stressful day of work. When I woke up, I find myself at a hospital bed in Phoenix, Arizona in the body of 15 year old Bella swan... I was in so much of shock after looking at the mirror that I didn't react well when Renee come to room... I really freaked out... Poor Renee she thought that I have amnesia or something....  After every thing calm down a little (after panicking about vampires n wolves n all), I started to thinking....<br/>
Was I really ready to face what Bella had to phase??? The fear of a hunter... The heart break....again being hunted..... Then I remember renessme.... I  started panicked again... After sometime I fall asleep exhausted.when I woke up again Renee had been there. From her I learnt that Bella fall down from the stairs at home that's how she  I mean I got in the hospital... Same old Bella...huh!<br/>
That was two years ago... A lots of things have changed since then.The first thing I decided was I was going to mending the relationship between Bella and her dad. Not much at first, just started to call her father as often as possible ... Then visited him forks and all. Now he is happy because  I told him I am moving in with him...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Moving Day</p><p>  When I wake up in the morning I felt excited. Today is the day I've been waiting for. I've been trying to convince Renee to let me love with Charlie for the past 6 months, but recently she agreed.... She is really how Bella described with childlike eyes,short hair and laugh lines and all.<br/>
Renee drove me to the airport with windows rolled down. She is trying to convince me to stay...<br/>
"Bella you don't have to move baby" she said<br/>
"No mom I want to move" I replied<br/>
She'll be okay,she has Phil now she is in good hands. she hugged me tightly for a minute when reached airport,then I got on the plane and she was gone. I let out deep sigh when I reached my seat. FORKS here I come.<br/>
Four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle,another hour in a small plane up to port Angeles,and then an hour drive back down Forks<br/>
I've been contacting Charlie for two years now. After I woke up here that way one of the first things I've decided to change. He is really cool. a little awkward may be. But he loves his child very much.Dad is genuinely please that I was coming to live with him.<br/>
When I landed in port Angeles it was raining. It's felt like a welcome party to me. That's one of the difference between Bella and I. I love rain very much. And Bella hates it.<br/>
Dad was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting too. Charlie  try to give me an awkward one armed hug,but I hug him tightly. he reminds me a lots of my real dad. That's one of the reasons I want to move in with him.
"It's good to see you bell's" he said smiling, " you haven't changed much. How is Renee?"
"She is fine. It's good to see you too dad".
I have only few bags with me cause I had already sent my things with the cargo few days ago.
"I found a good car for you ,really cheap."he announced when we strapped in .
I hummed in response he elaborated  "well it's a truck actually,a Chevy. 
It's Billy's"
"Oh! How is he dad?" I asked him 
"He is doing good. Since he is wheelchair now can't drive anymore , he offered to sell me his truck" he replied
" Thanks for the truck dad. You didn't have to..."
"Don't worry dear it's your home coming present." 
 When we reached home dad help me with my luggage. He leaves me to unpack. Only thing I asked him when I decided to move in  was to have a separate bathroom. I can't even think about sharing a bathroom . Dad renovated my room with bathroom attached.  The walls are painted light blue  colour. And wooden wardrobe in the corner, next to it a short shelf filled with my favourite books. 
After I unpack I let out a sigh . I can hear the droplet of water  raining down the rooftop... Like a lullaby,  I slept like a baby  that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First sight</p><p> </p><p>Dad have already gotten registered me in the high school. It's the middle of the semester now. I know  that it's going to be a lot stares  ,gossips and all. But I don't care.  I got up earlier than usual , maybe the due to weather changes. After having a shower I decided to wear something comfortable light grey tank top and  black shirt with dark blue hoodie. I am not of make up user so I go with some lip balm and let hair down to have natural curls. When I came down the stairs , dad was already gone. There was note on the fridge wishing me good luck . I look inside the fridge . I need to go for shopping grocery soon. There is nothing in the fridge other than some yogurts and fish. I took some yogurts from fridge and ready to leave for school.<br/>
The orange Chevy truck is actually cool. Because if my memory serves me right then this truck doesn't had much of problem after the Tylor's van accident. I don't know if it's going to happen or not since it's my presence here. But I am not going to risk my health unnecessarily.<br/>
Forks high school really did look like prison. With brick buildings. There aren't many students there yet. So I parked near blue Nissan  and pick up my bag . I took a deep breath and hold it for a minute. After let it out I covered my head with hoodie and step outside the truck. Finding the office room wasn't difficult it was written in bold letters Infront of main building at first sight. After getting class schedule and maps I decided to find my homeroom. It wasn't difficult to find either . As day progress  the stares got easier to avoid. Some classes were easy to remember but others were hard like mathematics... Trigonometry was going to be the death of me. I met Jessica in Spanish class room and Eric in English class. Jessica was telling who is dating who,who  is a loner who is popular and so on . I was even interested in it at all.<br/>
As we entered the cafeteria for lunch  I could see from my peripheral vision that everyone is staring.  Some are trying listen to what we are(Jessica babbling)about. We sat clearly the centre table. As I was sitting Jessica started to introduce everyone.<br/>
It was getting quite boring here. I discretely scan the cafeteria .. hmm it's seems that the Cullens aren't here yet.  I am trying but failing to listen to the conversation having around the table.
I was nibbling the carrot when they came through the cafeteria door. They stole my breath for a second. I tried to compose my self before anyone noticed it ,but the giggle I heard from my left prove that I wasn't fast enough.

"They are the Cullens" said Jessica. 
I nodded I look at them again

They didn’t look anything alike. Of the three boys, Emmett was truly big muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Jasper  was taller,
leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. Edward was lanky, less bulky,
with untidy, bronze-colored hair.
The girls were opposites. Rosalie was statuesque. She had a beautiful
figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue,
the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by
being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of
her back. Alice was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features.
Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.
And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale,
the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the
albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also
had dark shadows under those eyes purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from  not gone for hunting recently. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

"Gorgeous and beautiful aren't they?" She asked  again with a sigh. Then giggles again. 
I raised an eyebrow at that.It seems that she was itching to gossip about them cause she started to introduce  them even though  I didn't ask her.

"That's Emmett , Edward and Alice Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale" she continued
"The blonds are the hales .They are all adopted . The blond twins are Mrs Cullen's niece and nephew.They’re all together .Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together.” Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I
thought critically. "They just moved here two years ago from Alaska." She continued . She was about to talk more when bell rang.</p><p>With Angela I entered the classroom.<br/>
"Ms. Swan ?" Mr. Mason asked<br/>
I nodded while giving  my slip to sign. He signed the slip and give it back to me.<br/>
"You can sit with Mr. Cullen" he directed me towards the second table with a empty seat.<br/>
I don't want to look up and see his staring. I can see from my peripheral vision that he is watching me. When I reached the table he stiffe ned and  I can feel the stare changed Ind glare cause hair on my neck stood up.<br/>
'Yup , I'm dead. I'm indeed his singer. Why did I even think that it may change? It's still Bella's body right? I've to slow my heart beat. I can't be have him more tempted to kill all the classmates with me.' I try to take a deep breath and slowly let it out. Slowly I started to calm down a little. The whole period was tensed. When the bell rang he ran out as humanly appreciate as possible I think.<br/>
"What's with Cullen today? Did you poke him with pencil or something?" Someone to my right asked.<br/>
I replied with a shrug.<br/>
"Hi, I'm Mike. What's your next class ? I can help you to find your classroom." He said with flirting smile.<br/>
"Bella, gym." I replied with indifferent face while collecting by books and ready to leave .<br/>
"Oh really. Me too. We can go together." He said with a happy smile.<br/>
I just raised my eyebrows and nodded slightly.</p><p>At gym the coach instructed me to sit out today after giving me the gym uniform.<br/>
After final bell rang I entered the office Room to returned the signed slip , Edward was there. Trying to convince the secretary I think. I don't want to wait . "Excuse me" I said<br/>
They both look at me .<br/>
"Just a minute dear" After  waking from trans the secretary said to Edward<br/>
I give her the slip and exit as soon as possible. I don't want to tempt him. I left the parking lot slowly and think for moment. 'Ok I shouldn't go home right now. I will be alone. No . Grocery shopping it is then.'<br/>
Only after I confirmed dad was home that I left the grocery shop.<br/>
That night after dinner I give dad hugs and said my goodnight. When I laid in bed I decided that I don't want to antagonize Edward like Bella did in the books.<br/>
It's my life now. With a deep sigh  I let myself into morpheus hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>           THE NEXT DAY WAS BETTER . . . AND WORSE.<br/>
It was better because  It was raining .It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. Mike came to sit by me in English, and walked me to my next class, with Chess Club Eric glaring at him all the while; that was flattering. People didn’t look at me quite as much as they had yesterday. I sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered. I began to feel like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it.<br/>

It was worse because I know Edward won't be there. And I was right, cause when lunch came around I noticed that at the Cullens table only 4 people sat there. I don't know why I miss him so much when we don't even talked. The whole week followed the same routine. </p><p> </p><p>            My first weekend at Forks , it was cleaning day. I clean the house top to bottom. Dad was gone before dawn. At lunch I prepared myself sandwich. When I was finished with that I went upstairs. Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp hair up into a ponytail, and checked my e-mail for the first time.<br/>
I had three messages.</p><p>“Bella,” Renee wrote . . .</p><p> </p><p>Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I’m almost finished packing for Florida, but I can’t find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi.</p><p> Mom.</p><p>I sighed and went to the next. It was sent eight hours after the first.</p><p>“Bella,” she wrote . . .</p><p>Why haven’t you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for? </p><p>Mom.</p><p>The last was from this morning.</p><p>Isabella,</p><p>If I haven’t heard from you by 5:30 p.m. today I’m calling Charlie.</p><p> </p><p>I checked the clock. I still had an hour, but Renee was well known forbjumping the gun.</p><p>Mom,<br/>
Calm down. I’m writing right now. Don’t do anything rash.</p><p>Bella.</p><p> </p><p>I sent that, and began again.</p><p>Mom,</p><p>Everything is great. Of course it’s raining. I was waiting for something to write about. School isn’t bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sit by me at lunch.<br/>

Your blouse is at the dry cleaners,you were supposed to pick it up Friday.Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? I love it. It’s old, but really sturdy, which is good.<br/>

I miss you, too. I’ll write again soon, but I’m not going to check my e-mail every five minutes. Relax, breathe. I
love you.<br/>
Bella.</p><p>I had decided to read Wuthering Heights the novel we were currently studying in English  yet again for the fun of it, and that’s what I was doing when Charlie came home. I’d lost track of the time, and I hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.<br/>
“Bella?” dad called out when he heard me on the stairs.<br/>
Who else? I thought to myself.<br/>
“Hey, Dad, welcome home.”<br/>
“Thanks.” He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as I bustled about the kitchen after giving him a hug . As far as I was aware, he’d never shot the gun on the job. But he kept it ready. When I came here last summer, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered me old enough now not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose.<br/>
He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while I worked. We were both more comfortable that way. I made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table.<br/>
I called him in when dinner was ready, and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.</p><p>“Smells good, Bell.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn’t uncomfortable. Neither of us was bothered by the quiet. In some ways, we were well suited for living together.</p><p>“So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?” he asked as he was taking seconds.</p><p>“Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there’s this boy, Mike, who’s very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice.” With one outstanding exception.</p><p>“That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here.”</p><p>"Dad I was thinking about visiting Billy tomorrow." I said</p><p>"Well that's good. We can go together then." He replied much more enthusiasm.<br/>
He helped me clean up after dinner , he returned to watch TV . I went to upstairs after wishing him a good night.<br/>
I laid on my bed, started to plan. I would like the Quileute tribe to be prepared for what was coming. I mean not all of it. And I'm not going to shout at them about me or anything. I was actually thinking about helping them. Let's see what happens. I let out a sigh and changed into my night dress. I was out before my head hit the pillow.</p><p>Next day we left for Black residence after having breakfast.After 20 minutes drive we reached there. It was Jacob who opened the door with  grin on his face. The first thing he did is greeting me with a bone crushing hug .</p><p>"BELLA" he shouted and released me. Dad already walked past us.  </p><p>"Jake you didn't have to shout  my name like that. I'm standing right next to you."  I scolded him.</p><p>"Why didn't you said you were coming?" He asked</p><p>"For what? And since when did I have to ask permission to come here,hmm?This is also my home. If you have any doubts ask uncle Billy." I said  while walking into the house. When I call Billy 'uncle' because last time when I visited him he said so himself to call him that.<br/>

Billy was talking to dad near dining area when I entered the house. I approached them.<br/>

"Uncle Billy , it's good to meet you again. " I said while hugging him.<br/>
"And you look great now too. " I added.<br/>

"Ah Bella. It's good to see you again sweetheart." He said with a smile.<br/>
It was actually nice to meet them again. In here I can feel the warmth . A homely feel...<br/>
Lunch was noisy. But I like it . I've already brought cooked lunch with us already knowing the males in the room can't cook past bacon and eggs.<br/>
While Jake and dad were distracted by watching TV after lunch, I approached Billy and gave him a peice of paper containing the list of future wolf and their imprints as far as I can remember.</p><p> </p><p>PROTECTERS</p><p> Sam Uley.  -  Emily Young</p><p> Jared Cameron -  Kim Cornwall</p><p>  Paul Lahote    - Rebecca Black</p><p>  Embry Call</p><p>  Jacob Black.   </p><p>  Quil Altera V     - Claire</p><p>  Seth Clearwater</p><p>  Leah Clearwater</p><p>  Brady Fuller</p><p>  Collin littlesea.</p><p>  After reading it he look up at me sharply.</p><p>" They are in the order as listed. Don't let the council know it was I who give you this . But definitely give them this. And let them know . And please don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. " I explained<br/>

"How do you know so much? Are you a seer?" He asked in disbelief.<br/>

"Nothing like that . It was in my dream."<br/>

He look at the paper again .<br/>
"Leah?" He asked with a frown<br/>

"Yes, because Sam imprints on Emily who is Leah's cousin after he breakup with her without telling her any reason. And after the break up she wasn't same and other circumstances leads to first female wolf in tribe." I explained as much I can .<br/>

"And Billy , always keep an eye on Sam when he is going to be with Emily cause something caused to Sam lost control and phased too close to Emily. I really don't want that to happen cause she may get huge scars on her body." I warned him.<br/>

His face is unreadable right now. Then he took a deep breath and squeeze my hand.<br/>
He nodded to himself .</p><p>"Okay" he said with a sigh. After that we joined Jake and dad watching an old match. I had cooked  dinner and we had ate it together. Then we said our goodbyes and leaves. <br/> When we got home I said my goodnight to dad went bed. Today was actually nice. I like it. I get to spend time with the Blacks. I think Edward returs home tonight. I smile at that thought then frown took over. What will happen tomorrow? I shook my head and laid on my bed. With a sigh I let sleep come to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I didn’t know all their names, but I waved back and smiled at everyone. It was colder this morning, but not raining. In English, Mike took his accustomed seat<br/>
by my side. We had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. It was straightforward,very easy.<br/>
All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel by this point. More comfortable because I know Edward is here today. I don't know how but I can feel him like we are sort of like magnets. I don't know why I can do that. I don't want think more about it.<br/>
When I walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose.<br/>
“Wow,” Mike said. “It’s snowing.”<br/>
I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling past my face.<br/>
"Snow, huh,I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes, you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips.”<br/>
“Haven’t you ever seen snow fall before?” he asked incredulously.<br/>
“Sure I have.” I paused. “On TV.” Even in my last life I hadn't seen snow fall . I was born in tropical  zone.<br/>
Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We both turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike apparently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.<br/>
"I also scooped some snow from ground and throw it at the direction of Eric while he was distracted with Mike, but last second he bend to scoop some snow for himself. To my horror I watch wide eyed as my ball of dripping snow smacked someone face. It was the one person I don't want to distrub at the moment,the one person I've been missing last week. It was Edward. I ran without even looking back. Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the new year.<br/>
I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. Mike caught up with us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I got myself some salads with water.I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes. None of them were looking this way. I lifted my head a little.They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else , only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us.<br/>
' Obviously Alice's idea.' I thought with a small smile.<br/>
I don't want to be a creep. So I let them have their fun. I was silently eating my salad when<br/>
"Edward Cullen is staring at you"Jessica giggled into my ear.<br/>
"Huh?"<br/>
“The Cullens don’t like anybody . . . well, they don’t notice anybody enough to like them. But he’s still staring at you."
 I blink at her.<br/>
Mike interrupted us then he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. The way she looked at Mike left little doubt that she would be up for anything he suggested.<br/>
When the bell rang we went to the door and groan in unison. It was raining. Mike kept up a string of complaints on the way to building four.<br/>
Once inside the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty.Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn’t start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my notebook.<br/>
I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing.<br/>
“Hello,” said a quiet, musical voice.His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.<br/>
“My name is Edward Cullen,” he continued. “I didn’t have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan.”<br/>
"Hi" I said with a nod<br/>
Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren’t supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.<br/>
“Get started,” he commanded.<br/>
“Ladies first, partner?” Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot.<br/>
“Or I could start, if you wish.” The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.
“No,” I said, flushing. “I’ll go ahead.”<br/>
I’d already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.<br/>
My assessment was confident. “Prophase.”<br/>
“Do you mind if I look?” he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were indeed ice cold. But that wasn’t why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current passed through us.<br/>
“I’m sorry,” he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.<br/>
“Prophase,” he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.<br/>
“Anaphase,” he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.<br/>
I don't doubt him, with god knows how many times they attend high schools and all.He handed me the microscope and slide three without touching me.<br/>

“Interphase.” I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. His penmanship is really good.<br/>
We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table.Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren’t working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.<br/>

“So, Edward, didn’t you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?” Mr. Banner asked.<br/>

“Bella,” Edward corrected automatically. “Actually, she identified three of the five.”<br/>
Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical.<br/>
“Have you done this lab before?” he asked.<br/>
I smiled sheepishly. “Not with onion root.”<br/>

“Whitefish blastula?”<br/>

“Yeah.”<br/>
Mr. Banner nodded. “Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?”<br/>

“Yes.”<br/>
“Well,” he said after a moment, “I guess it’s good you two are lab partners.” He mumbled something else as he walked away. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again.<br/>
“It’s too bad about the snow, isn’t it?” Edward asked.<br/>
I hummed with a small smile at his attempt on small talk.<br/>
"You don’t like the cold.” It wasn’t a question.<br/>
"Oh, I do like cold  but I prefer rain than snow." I said without looking.<br/>
“Why did you come here, then?”he  asked me<br/>
I raised an eyebrow "To live with my dad,you mean?"<br/>
I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking.<br/>
“My mother got remarried,” I said.<br/>
“That doesn’t sound so complex,” he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic.<br/>
'For what exactly?' I thought<br/>
“When did that happen?”he asked again.<br/>
“Last September.” I replied.<br/>
“And you don’t like him,” Edward surmised, his tone still kind.<br/>
“No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough.”<br/>
“Why didn’t you stay with them?”<br/>
I couldn’t fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my dull life’s story was somehow vitally important.
 'Most probably trying to find reason not to kill me ,may be' I thought.
“Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living.” I half-smiled.<br/>
“Have I heard of him?” he asked, smiling in response.<br/>
“Probably not. He doesn’t play well. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot.”<br/>
“And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him.” He said it as an assumption again, not a question.<br/>
"She didn't send me here. I came here because I really want to live with my father. And I want  her to live her life also." I said strongly. I know he can't read my mind, but the way he make assumptions really annoying me.<br/>
His eyebrows knit together. “I don’t understand,” he admitted, and he seemed  frustrated by that fact.<br/>
“She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy . . .so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with dad" I explained.</p><p>“But now you’re unhappy,” he pointed out.</p><p>"Not really. I do love my dad very much. And I'm sure my dad loves as much . I do like to live with my old man." The  last sentence I said with a soft  smile.</p><p>“So that’s all,” I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me that way.<br/>
Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. He’d seemed engrossed in our<br/>
conversation, but now I could see, from the corner of my eye, that he was leaning away from me again, his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension. I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But my thoughts were unmanageable.<br/>
When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And, like last Monday, I stared after him in amazement.<br/>
Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books for me. I imagined him with a wagging tail.<br/>
“That was awful,” he groaned. “They all looked exactly the same. You’re lucky you had Cullen for a partner.”<br/>
“I didn’t have any trouble with it, as I've already done it back in Phoenix" I said lightly.<br/>
I couldn’t concentrate on Mike’s chatter as we walked to Gym, and P.E. didn’t do much to hold my attention, either. Mike was on my team today. He chivalrously covered my position as well as his own.<br/>
It was raining when I reached parking lot.. I unzipped my jacket, put the hood down, and fluffed my damp hair out so the heater could dry it on the way home.<br/>
I looked around me to make sure it was clear. That’s when I noticed the still, white figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction. I swiftly looked away and threw the truck into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in my haste. Lucky for the Toyota, I stomped on the brake in time. It was just the sort of car that my truck would make scrap metal of. I took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of my car, and cautiously pulled out of parking lot.<br/>
After having dinner dad and I spent time watching games or more like dad is watching and leaning against him. When I feel sleepy I said my good night with a kiss on his cheek .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>""I was running after something or someone through thick dark forest. But I can't reach them at all.I lost my balance due to some thick roots of a huge tree.I almost fall into a sharpened tree branch when I was caught last minute by someone. A ice cold arm wrap around my waist pull me towards a cold chest. I can feel breeze on my I turn around to see who my saviour was ,I wasn't disappointed. It was EDWARD CULLEN. The one I was running after. But then he left me there standing without saying a word to me. He didn't even turn back when I call after him.I was about to follow him ....when I heard my alarm clock , I slowly opened my eyes. It was my first dream of Edward. It was confusing me. Like it was some kind of clue that I can not understand at all.<br/>     The morning I was in a daze. I feel dread all morning. When I pulled into the parking lot it the intensity of that feel increased. When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I’d had so little trouble driving the truck through black iced road. That's when I noticed the  snow chains . Dad must have done it  who knows how early . Snow chains... My eyes widen when I remembered What day was today... The accident. I was about to move to the sidewalk  before that accident may happen that I heard a high-pitched screeching sound. The adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.<br/>Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I raised my hands protectively Infront of me in the manner to stop the van.</p><p>Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting.<br/>My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I’d<br/>parked next to. But I didn’t have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me again.<br/>A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van’s body.<br/>Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag doll’s, till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been.<br/>It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name.<br/>But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Edward Cullen’s low,<br/>frantic voice in my ear.</p><p>“Bella? Are you all right?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.<br/>“Be careful,” he warned as I struggled. “I think you hit your head pretty hard.”<br/>I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left ear.<br/>“Ow,” I said, surprised.<br/>“That’s what I thought.” His voice, amazingly, sounded like he was suppressing laughter. I laid my aching head in his shoulder knowing it may help to reduce the pain . I sighed when I felt the instant relief.<br/>A crowd of people with tears streaming down<br/>their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.</p><p>“Don’t move,” someone instructed.</p><p>“Get Tyler out of the van!” someone else shouted. </p><p>There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Edward’s cold hand pushed my shoulder down.<br/>“Just stay put for now.”</p><p>“But it’s wet,” I complained. It surprised me when he chuckled under his breath.“How did you get over here so fast?”<br/>“I was standing right next to you, Bella,” he said, his tone serious again. I didn't correct him. Or call out on his lie. I was thankfull,  he saved my life even though he didn't have to. Even though I don't needed it. So I just nodded thoughtful of my headache.<br/> I can hear the siren now. I hope dad doesn't freak out much. "Hey Edward ,could you tell my dad something?"<br/>"Yes" he replied.<br/>"Tell him not to freak out . Don't notify mom about. She will definitely freak out. Okay."<br/>"Okay."</p><p>It took six EMTs and two teachers  Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Edward vehemently refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I’d hit my head and probably had a concussion.When they put on the neck brace. It looked like the entire school was there,watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance. Edward got<br/>to ride in the front. <br/>To make matters worse, Chief Swan arrived before they could get me safely away.<br/>“Bella!” he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher.<br/>“I’m completely fine, Dad,” I sighed. “There’s nothing wrong with me.”<br/>He turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion. I tuned him out to consider the jumble of inexplicable images churning chaotically in my head.<br/>When they’d lifted me away from the car, I had seen the deep dent in the tan car’s bumper  a very distinct dent that fit the contours of Edward’s<br/>shoulders . . . as if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame. . . .<br/>And then there was his family, looking on from the distance, with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury . At least they could try to concerned about their brother to avoid suspicions.<br/>    Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the county hospital. I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give me some privacy, I decided I wasn’t obligated to wear<br/>the stupid-looking neck brace anymore. When the nurse walked away, I quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the bed.<br/>There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me. I recognized Tyler Crowley from my Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me.<br/>“Bella, I’m so sorry!”<br/>“I’m fine, Tyler. You look awful, are you all right?” As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.<br/>He ignored me. “I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong. . . .” He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.<br/>“Don’t worry about it; you missed me.”<br/>“How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone. . . .”<br/>“Umm . . . Edward pulled me out of the way.”<br/>He looked confused. “Who?”<br/>“Edward Cullen, he was standing next to me.” I lied.<br/>“Cullen? I didn’t see him . . . wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?”<br/>“I think so. He’s here somewhere, but they didn’t make him use a stretcher.” I said. I was actually excited. Because I get to meet The Carlisle Cullen. I was always fascinated by his control of thirst for human blood.<br/> They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head. I told them there was nothing wrong, and I was right. Not even a concussion. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler’s constant apologies and promises to make it up to me. No matter how many times I tried to convince him I was fine, he<br/>continued to torment himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. He kept up a remorseful mumbling.<br/>“Is she sleeping?” a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open.<br/>Edward was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at him. It<br/>wasn’t easy. It would have been more natural to ogle.<br/>“Hey, Edward, I’m really sorry ..." Tyler began.<br/>Edward lifted a hand to stop him.<br/>“No blood, no foul,” he said, flashing his brilliant teeth. He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler’s bed, facing me. He smirked again.<br/>"Did you passed my message to my dad?" I asked him. Cause I m not in a mood to explain to Renee right now.<br/>"I did. But I'm not sure he informed her or not." He replied.<br/>“So, what’s the verdict?” he asked me.<br/>“There’s nothing wrong with me at all, but they won’t let me go,” I complained. “How come you aren’t strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?”<br/>“It’s all about who you know,” he answered. “But don’t worry, I came to spring you.”<br/>Then The DOCTOR walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond . . . and he was handsomer than any movie star I’d ever seen.<br/>He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes.<br/>“So, Miss Swan,” Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, “how are you feeling?”<br/>“Now that you are here , I'm fine" I said, with a mock dazed look. He just look at me with a professional smile.<br/>He walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and turned it on.<br/>“Your X-rays look good,” he said. “Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."<br/>"A little."I replied.<br/>cool fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.<br/>“Tender?” he asked.<br/>“Not really.” I’d had worse.<br/>I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Edward’s patronizing smile. My eyes narrowed.<br/>“Well, your father is in the waiting room, you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at<br/>all.”<br/>“Can’t I go back to school?” I asked.<br/>“Maybe you should take it easy today.”<br/>I glanced at Edward. “Does he get to go to school?”<br/>“Someone has to spread the good news that we survived,” Edward said smugly.<br/>“Actually,” Dr. Cullen corrected, “most of the school seems to be in the waiting room.”<br/>“Oh no,” I moaned, covering my face with my hands.<br/>Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. “Do you want to stay?”<br/>“No, no!” I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly ,I staggered, and Dr. Cullen caught me.<br/>He looked concerned.<br/>“I’m fine,” I assured him again.<br/>“Take some Tylenol for the pain,” he suggested as he steadied me.<br/>“It doesn’t hurt that bad,” I insisted.<br/>“It sounds like you were extremely lucky,” Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he<br/>signed my chart with a flourish.<br/>“Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me,” I amended.<br/>“Oh, well, yes,” Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed.<br/>" Hey ,Edward why didn't you tell me your dad is hot ? I would have definitely came here with much more enthusiasm." I said and let out a dreamy sigh to annoy him more. I can see a small smile in Carlisle face. He definitely heard it.<br/>Edward didn't reply. He just looking at me with most annoyed face and mumbled something under his breath.<br/>As soon as the Carlisle's back was turned, I moved to Edward’s side.<br/>“Can I talk to you for a minute?” I hissed under my breath. He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched.<br/>“Your father is waiting for you,” he said through his teeth.<br/>I glanced at Dr. Cullen and Tyler.<br/>“I’d like to speak with you alone, if you don’t mind,” I pressed.<br/>He glared, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me.<br/>“What do you want?” he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold. <br/>I let out deep breath. " I want to thank you for saving me today. Even though you didn't have to do that and put you also in danger.Thanks again." I conveyed my gratitude through my eyes and words. I turn around  and ready to search for dad when he call out. "Bella, wait." <br/>I turn back "so that's all you want to say?" He asked.<br/>"Yes" I confirmed. I didn't linker there any longer. I made my way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway.<br/>The waiting room was more unpleasant than I’d feared. It seemed like every face I knew in Forks was there, staring at me. Charlie rushed to my side; I put up my hands.<br/>“There’s nothing wrong with me,” I assured him He didn't say anything. He just hug me and I hug back.<br/>"You didn't tell mom ,right dad?"<br/>" Bells , that... " He started awkwardly<br/>"Oh dad.tell me you didn't..?" I asked with a pout<br/>  When we reached home I did call Renee and assured her that I m fine .It was long call but I managed to convince her. Dad was with me rest of the day. We had take out pizza as lunch and dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

The month that followed the accident  was miserable. I did understood the meaning behind my first dream of Edward. Sometimes these teenage hormones gives me whiplash. I don't get why I need to be misserable for this sparkling (handsome) vampire who not even acknowledged my existence for the past month.<br/>
I do get an member in my puppy list. Tylor, he following me around, obsessed with making amends to me somehow. I tried to convince him what I wanted more than anything else was for him to forget all about it, especially since nothing had actually happened to me  but he remained insistent.He is always outside of my classroom.  He even started having lunch with our table.It's frustrating at times. I think it also irritate Eric and Mike cause sometimes I have seen them glaring at him.<br/>
Edward mostly avoid interacting with more than necessary. Being lab partner and all. Mostly within your indifference. But I've noticed at times he would grind his teeth whenever Mike or Tylor try to get cozy. I  would have thought he was jealous but the stoic looks he sends my way always discouraged me.<br/>
When the spring dance announced I inwardly let of a groan. Then they said that it's girl's choice. I was happy. Even though I was good at dancing in my past life , I not at all interested in going to the dance like this with some horny teenage boys. Moreover I want to spend my time with Jake also . I haven't seen him in weeks. He is already complaining through phonecalls and through dad that I've already forgotten him. That brat was whining like a child. I said so too. I have promised him that weekend I will spend with him. So no I am not going.<br/>
That day when I was cooking dinner I got a call from Jessica.<br/>
"Hello, Swan's residence."<br/>
""Hello, Bella it's me Jessica."<br/>
"Oh hey Jess."<br/>
"So....... "<br/>
"Ok spill it. What's it?"<br/>
"I was thinking to about asking Mike for the spring dance."<br/>
"Wow that's great actually. "<br/>
"You don't mind, do you?"<br/>
"Mind what?" I asked confused.<br/>
"Me... Asking Mike?" She asked awkwardly<br/>
"Jess  I'm not interested in him. Don't worry at all. Hey Jess can you help me with something.?"<br/>
"Yeah , Of course." Replied with more enthusiasm<br/>
"Would you tell Lauren to ask Tylor for dance."


Jessica giggled at that.<br/>
"Sure."<br/>
"Okay then bye. I have to get back to the kitchen."<br/>
"Oh okay bye Bella"<br/>
The next day Jessica sat with me  at lunch. She was looking gloomy all day. Mike looks uncomfortable So Mike probably turned her down. Lauren is almost in Tylor's lap. She's been flirting with him whole lunch period. I was encouraging Angela to ask Eric ...<br/>
"You know it's girl's choice right? So you can ask him ." I said to her.<br/>
"Yeah , I know  but what if he says no?"<br/>
"Angela you are a beautiful ,confident and  independent woman. If you ask him he won't turn you down. Take matters in your own hands. Okay? I have faith in you.</p><p>"Okay . I can do that " she said with a little more confidence<br/>
Mike was still quiet as he walked me to class, the uncomfortable look on his face a bad sign. But he didn’t broach the subject until I was in my seat and 
he was perched on my desk. As always, I was electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough to touch, as distant as if he wasn't even there.</p><p>“So,” Mike said, looking at the floor, “Jessica asked me to the spring dance.”<br/>
“That’s great.” I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. “You’ll have a lot of fun with Jessica.”<br/>
“Well . . .” He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response. “I told her I had to think about it.”<br/>
“Why would you do that?” I let disapproval color my tone, though I was relieved he hadn’t given her an absolute no.<br/>
His face was bright red as he looked down again. Pity shook my resolve.<br/>
“I was wondering if . . . well, if you might be planning to ask me.”<br/>
I paused for a moment, 'what did I do for him to feel like that? I didn't flirt with him or any other boys. '<br/>
I saw, from the corner of my eye, Edward’s head tilt reflexively in my direction.<br/>
“Mike, I think you should tell her yes,” I said.<br/>
“Did you already ask someone?” Mike’s eyes flickered in Edward's direction?<br/>
“No,” I assured him. “I’m not going to the dance at all.”<br/>
“Why not?” Mike demanded.<br/>
"Well I'll be out of station cause I've a date with an old friend ."<br/>
At the word 'date'  the pencil in  Edward's hands broken.I think only I noticed that. Okay that's creepy.</p><p>"And Mike are you blind? Can't you see she is genuinely interested in you? I'm very disappointed with you right now." I said with patronizing voice colouring disappointment.“So you shouldn’t make Jess wait any longer, it’s rude.”<br/>
“Yeah, you’re right,” he mumbled, and turned, dejected, to walk back to his seat. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to push the guilt and sympathy out of my head. Mr. Banner began talking. I<br/>
sighed and opened my eyes.</p><p>      And Edward was staring at me curiously, that same, familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in his black eyes with something else. Is that jealousy I seeing there? I must be overthinking again. I stared back for a while.<br/>
“Mr. Cullen?” the teacher called, seeking the answer to a question that I hadn’t heard.<br/>
“The Krebs Cycle,” Edward answered, seeming reluctant as he turned to look at Mr. Banner. Oh yeah the mind reader.<br/>
I turn my attention back to my books. When the bell rang I gather my books and was about to leave when 
"Bella" he called.<br/>
My expression was wary when I finally turned to him; his expression was unreadable. He didn’t say anything.

"Yeah? Are you speaking to me again?" I asked with petulance.<br/>

His lips twitched fighting a smile "no not really." He replied. <br/>
"Okay then what do you want?"<br/>

“I’m sorry.” He sounded sincere. “I’m being very rude, I know. But it’s better this way, really.It’s better if we’re not friends,” he explained. “Trust me.”

"Okay" I replied stoically.
<br/>
I turned away from him , and stalked off to
Gym without looking back.Gym was brutal. We’d moved on to basketball. But it was my favourite sports. I put all my anger and frustration towards Edward  into the game. I think I surprised everyone by my brutal approach. We won the game. After game I felt a little better.<br/>
 

  I almost ran to the truck; there were just so many people I wanted to avoid. The truck had suffered only minimal damage in the accident. I’d had to replace the taillights, and if I’d had a real paint job, I would have touched that up. Tyler’s parents had to sell their van
for parts.<br/>
     Eric was leaning against the truck when I reached there. <br/>
"Hey , Eric" I called <br/>

“Hi, Bella.”
<br/>
“What’s up?” I said as I was unlocking the door. I wasn’t paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in his voice, so his next words took me by surprise.<br/>

“Uh, I was just wondering . . . if you would go to the spring dance with me?” His voice broke on the last word.<br/>

“I thought it was girls’ choice,” I said, too startled to be diplomatic.<br/>

“Well, yeah,” he admitted, shamefaced.<br/>
I recovered my composure and tried to make my smile warm. “Thank you for asking me, but I'll be out of station that day."<br/>
 "Oh" he said and slouched off ,back towards school.
I heard a chuckle<br/>
   
Edward was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together. I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me. I revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle. Edward was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly
in front of me, cutting me off. He stopped there to wait for his family; I could see the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria. I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo, but there were too many
witnesses. I looked in my rearview mirror. A line was beginning to form.<br/>

Directly behind me, Tyler Crowley was in his recently acquired used Sentra, waving. I was too aggravated to acknowledge him. While I was sitting there, looking everywhere but at the car in front of me, I heard a knock on my passenger side window. I looked over; it was Tyler. I glanced back in my rearview mirror, confused. His car was still running, the door left open. I leaned across the cab to crank the window down. It was stiff. I got it halfway down, then gave up.<br/>

“I’m sorry, Tyler, I’m stuck behind Cullen.” I was annoyed ,obviously the holdup wasn’t my fault.<br/>

“Oh, I know, I just wanted to ask you something while we’re trapped here.” He grinned. “Will you ask me to the spring dance?” he continued.<br/>

"Actually I will be out of station that day."<br/>

“Yeah, Mike said that,” he admitted.<br/>

“Then why —”<br/>

He shrugged. “I was hoping you were just letting him down easy.”<br/>
Okay, it was completely his fault.<br/>

“Sorry, Tyler,” I said, working to hide my irritation. “I really am going out of town.”<br/>

“That’s cool. We still have prom.”<br/>

And before I could respond, he was walking back to his car. I could feel the shock on my face. I looked forward to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all sliding into the Volvo. In his rearview mirror, Edward’s eyes were on me. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter, as if he’d heard every word Tyler had said. My foot itched toward the gas pedal . . . one little bump wouldn’t hurt any of them, just that glossy silver paint job. I revved the engine. But they were all in, and Edward was speeding away. I drove home slowly, carefully, muttering to myself the whole way.<br/>


When I got home, I decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was a long process, and it would keep me busy. While I was simmering the onions and chillies when I got a call from Jessica.<br/>

It was Jessica, and she was jubilant; Mike had caught her after school to accept her invitation. I celebrated with her briefly while I stirred. She had to go, she wanted to call Angela and Lauren to tell that. Now that she was sure of Mike, she actually sounded sincere when she said she wished I would go to the dance.<br/>

 
Charlie seemed suspicious when he came home and smelled the green peppers. I couldn’t blame him — the closest edible Mexican food was probably in southern California. But he was a cop, even if just a small-town
cop, so he was brave enough to take the first bite. He seemed to like it. It was fun to watch as he slowly began trusting me in the kitchen.<br/>

“Dad?” I asked when he was almost done.<br/>

“Yeah, Bella?”<br/>

“Um, I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to la push for the day a week from Saturday . . . if that’s okay?” I didn’t want to ask permission . But that's because I was already an adult in my past life and when I came here I was the adult in the relationship with Renee. But that's beside the point.<br/>

“Ok. Do you want me to come with you?”he asked<br/>

"That's okay dad. If you want to you can."<br/>

“Will you be back in time for the dance?”he asked again.<br/>

"No dad. I'm not interested in dance. I'm not going."
He understands.<br/>

       The next morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I deliberately parked as far as possible from the silver Volvo. I didn’t want to put myself in the path
of too much temptation and end up owing him a new car. Getting out of the cab, I fumbled with my key and it fell into a puddle at my feet. As I bent to get it, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. I jerked upright.Edward Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck. 
   
 “How do you do that?” I asked in amazed irritation.<br/>

“Do what?” He held my key out as he spoke. As I reached for it, he dropped it into my palm.<br/>

“Appear out of thin air.”<br/>

“Bella, it’s not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant.” His voice
was quiet as usual velvet, muted.<br/>

I scowled at his perfect face. His eyes were light again today, a deep, golden honey color. He must have hunted last night .Then I had to look down, to reassemble my now-tangled thoughts.<br/>

“Why the traffic jam last night?” I demanded, still looking away. <br/>
“I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don’t exist, not irritating me to death.”<br/>

“That was for Tyler’s sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance.” He snickered.<br/>

“You . . .” I gasped. I couldn’t think of a bad enough word. It felt like the heat of my anger should physically burn him, but he only seemed more amused.<br/>

“And I’m not pretending you don’t exist,” he continued.<br/>
 
 I let out a sigh. "Okay  then" I said and turned and walk towards school not wanting to cause any drama. He wasn't expecting it. He stood there for a moment then he caught up with me.<br/>

“I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me,” he chuckled.<br/>

“Do you have a multiple personality disorder?” I asked severely.<br/>

“You’re doing it again.”<br/>

I sighed. “Fine then. What do you want to ask?”<br/>

“I was wondering if, a week from Saturday , you know, the day of the spring dance,I heard you say you were going out of station that day, and I was wondering
if you wanted a ride.”  even though his tone is nonchalant , his eyes were hopeful.
<br/>
"Um.. sorry Edward. I'm not sure even if I said yes you could give me a ride." I said apologically.<br/>

" Why couldn't I?where are you going?" He eyes lost its shine that was a moments ago there.<br/>

"La push. I don't think you are allowed to come there ."
<br/>
"And how would you know that?"his tone is gaurded.<br/>

"Uncle Billy told me that. He is the chief there." I said a little softly.<br/>
  He didn't said anyelse. I realized I had
stopped walking again. We were under the shelter of the cafeteria roof now, so I could more easily look at his face. Which certainly didn’t help my clarity
of thought.<br/>

“It would be more . . . prudent for you not to be my friend,” he explained.“But I’m tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella.”His eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smoldering. I couldn’t remember how to breathe.<br/>
“You really should stay away from me,” he warned. “I’ll see you in class.”
He turned abruptly and walked back the way we’d come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I made my way  to English in a daze. I didn't even realize when I first walked in that class had already started.</p><p>“Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan,” Mr. Mason said in a disparaging tone.</p><p>I flushed and hurried to my seat.It wasn’t till class ended that I realized Mike wasn’t sitting in his usual<br/>
seat next to me. I felt a twinge of guilt. But he and Eric both met me at the door as usual, so I figured I wasn’t totally unforgiven. Mike seemed to become more himself as we walked, gaining enthusiasm as he talked about the weather report for this weekend. The rain was supposed to take a minor break, and so maybe his beach trip would be possible. I was also eager . I haven't seen the first beach since I moved here. The rest of the morning passed in a blur. </p><p> </p><p> When Jessica and I entered the cafeteria, I discretely look at the Cullen table. But he wasn't there. I only brought a lemonade due to my lack appetite. I was enjoying my lemonade while reading 'Pride and Prejudice'.<br/>
"Edward Cullen is staring at you"“Edward Cullen is staring at you again,” Jessica said, finally breaking<br/>
through my abstraction with his name. “I wonder why he’s sitting alone today.”<br/>
My head snapped up. I followed her gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where<br/>
he usually sat. Once he’d caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. As I stared at him . Then raise an eyebrow. he winked.<br/>
“Does he mean you?” Jessica asked with insulting astonishment in her voice<br/>
"Probably no. I think he is calling you. " I said to her and return back to my book. Even though I can't concentrate . After sometime I felt that cafeteria become silent. Like everybody was in shock  or something. When I look up everyone was looking behind me. Then someone tapped me on the shoulders. I turn around to look. Ok what's going on?.<br/>
Why is Edward standing here.<br/>
He cleared his throat . That brought me back from my musing.<br/>
" Bella can I talk to for a while. I need you help with our biology homework." He replied smoothly. Actually too smoothly. I can hear the girls sighing dreamly.<br/>
I just nodded and the moves back to his previous table. I followed him and sat next to him.</p><p>“Well . . .” He paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush. “I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly.”<br/>
"So you are a sinner now or demon?"I asked while titling my head a little . "Why do you see yourself as a monster Edward?"<br/>
I think I surprised him with my response and question. It took a moment for him to collect himself.He smiled again, and then he changed the subject. “I think your<br/>
friends are angry with me for stealing you.”</p><p>“They’ll survive.” I could feel their stares boring into my back.</p><p>“I may not give you back, though,” he said with a wicked glint in his eyes.</p><p>" Ok  Mr.Possessive  now tell me what you want?"</p><p>"I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I’m giving up.” He was still smiling, but his ocher eyes were serious.</p><p>“Giving up?” I repeated in confusion.</p><p>“Yes , giving up trying to be good. I’m just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may.” His smile faded as he explained, and a hard edge crept into his voice.</p><p>"So in conclusion , you want to us to be friends. You thought that if we become friends it will be dangerous for us. After staying away and avoiding each other you finally give up on that. You are trying to be my friend. But still feels that you are dangerous to me.is that it?"</p><p>"Oh most of it." He replied with slyly.“I always say too much when I’m talking to you — that’s one of the<br/>
problems. But I’m warning you now that<br/>
I’m not a good friend for you.” Behind his smile, the warning was real.</p><p>I looked down at my hands wrapped around the lemonade bottle, not sure what to do now.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” he asked curiously.<br/>
I looked up into his deep gold eyes, became befuddled.</p><p>"Nothing.Just that when you are going to change your mind . That's all"</p><p>" I don't think I can do that anymore. " He said with such intensity I almost believed him. Almost. Because I know for a fact when he think  my safety is on the line  then his all going to do is leave. Like in Newmoon.<br/>
He glanced over my shoulder, and then, unexpectedly, he snickered.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your boyfriend seems to think I’m being unpleasant to you , he’s debating whether or not to come break up our fight.” He snickered again.</p><p>“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” I said frostily. “But I’m sure you’re wrong, anyway.”</p><p>“I’m not. I told you, most people are easy to read.”</p><p>“Except me, of course.” 'thank god for that'</p><p>“Yes. Except for you.” His mood shifted suddenly; his eyes turned brooding. “I wonder why that is.”</p><p>I had to look away from the intensity of his stare. I concentrated on unscrewing the lid of my lemonade. I took a swig, staring at the table without seeing it.</p><p>“Aren’t you hungry?” he asked, distracted.</p><p>“No.” I didn’t feel like mentioning that my stomach was already full . “You?” I looked at the empty table in front of him.<br/>
“No, I’m not hungry.”  'oh  that's good to know. Because it's good for my health.</p><p>I jumped to my feet. “We’re going to be late.”<br/>
“I’m not going to class today,” he said, twirling the lid so fast it was just a blur.<br/>
“Why not?” 'oh probably blood typing' </p><p>“It’s healthy to ditch class now and then.” He smiled up at me, but his eyes were still troubled.</p><p>“Well, I’m going,” I told him. I was far too big a coward to risk getting caught.<br/>
He turned his attention back to his makeshift top. “I’ll see you later, then.”<br/>
I hesitated, torn, but then the first bell sent me hurrying out the door .</p><p>Even though I didn't have problem with the blood I think this body does have a problem with it. I didn't faint or anything. It only give me nausea. Mike was overly helpful . But I only allow him to support my left side on our journey to school nurses room. We almost reach the nurses room when ,<br/>
“What’s wrong? Is she hurt?” His voice was closer now, and he sounded.upset. I wasn’t imagining it. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to die. Or, at the very least, not to throw up.</p><p>Mike seemed stressed. “I think she’s fainted. I don’t know what happened, she didn’t even stick her finger.”</p><p>“Bella.” Edward’s voice was right beside me, relieved now. “Can you hear me?”</p><p>“No,” I groaned. “Go away.”</p><p>He chuckled.<br/>
“I was taking her to the nurse,” Mike explained in a defensive tone, “but she wouldn’t go any farther.”</p><p>“I’ll take her,” Edward said. I could hear the smile still in his voice. “You can go back to class.”</p><p>“No,” Mike protested. “I’m supposed to do it.”</p><p>Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath me. My eyes flew open in shock. Edward had scooped me up in his arms, as easily as if I weighed ten pounds instead of a hundred and ten ,may be to him  I don't weighed much.</p><p>“Put me down!” Please, please let me not vomit on him. He was walking before I was finished talking.</p><p>“Hey!” Mike called, already ten paces behind us.</p><p>Edward ignored him. “You look awful,” he told me, grinning.</p><p>“Put me back on the sidewalk,” I moaned. The rocking movement of his walk was not helping. He held me away from his body, gingerly, supporting all my weight with just his arms , it didn’t seem to bother him.</p><p>“So you faint at the sight of blood?” he asked. This seemed to entertain him.</p><p>"It's nauseating. That's all" I closed my eyes again and fought the nausea with all mystrength, clamping my lips together.</p><p>“And not even your own blood,” he continued, enjoying himself.He opened the door while carrying me,  it was suddenly warm, so I knew we were inside.</p><p>“Oh my,” I heard a female voice gasp.</p><p>“She fainted in Biology,” Edward explained.</p><p>I opened my eyes. I was in the office, and Edward was striding past the front counter toward the nurse’s door. Ms. Cope, the redheaded front office<br/>
receptionist, ran ahead of him to hold it open. The grandmotherly nurse looked up from a novel, astonished, as Edward swung me into the room and<br/>
placed me gently on the crackly paper that covered the brown vinyl mattress on the one cot. Then he moved to stand against the wall as far across the narrow room as possible. His eyes were bright, excited.</p><p>“She’s just a little faint,” he reassured the startled nurse. “They’re blood typing in Biology.”</p><p>The nurse nodded sagely. “There’s always one.”<br/>
He muffled a snicker.</p><p>“Just lie down for a minute, honey; it’ll pass.”</p><p>“I know,” I sighed. The nausea was already fading.</p><p>“Does this happen a lot?” she asked.<br/>
“Sometimes,” I admitted. Edward coughed to hide another laugh.</p><p>“You can go back to class now,” she told him.<br/>
“I’m supposed to stay with her.” He said this with such assured authority that — even though she pursed her lips the nurse didn’t argue it further.</p><p>“I’ll go get you some ice for your forehead, dear,” she said to me, and then bustled out of the room.</p><p>“You were right,” I moaned, letting my eyes close.</p><p>“I usually am  but about what in particular this time?”</p><p>“Ditching is healthy.” I practiced breathing evenly.</p><p>“You scared me for a minute there,” he admitted after a pause. His tone made it sound like he was confessing a humiliating weakness. “I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods.”<br/>
“Ha ha.” I still had my eyes closed, but I was feeling more normal every minute."you are enjoying it. Me being miserable ." I said with a pout.</p><p>“Honestly, I’ve seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder.”</p><p>“Poor Mike. I’ll bet he’s mad.”</p><p>“He absolutely loathes me,” Edward said cheerfully.</p><p>"Oh really. And how would you know that?" I asked him even though I know the answer.<br/>
“I saw his face ,I could tell.”</p><p>“How did you see me? I thought you were ditching.” I was almost fine now, though the queasiness would probably pass faster if I’d eaten something for lunch. On the other hand, maybe it was lucky my stomach was empty.</p><p>“I was in my car, listening to a CD.” Such a normal response  it<br/>
surprised me.<br/>
I heard the door and opened my eyes to see the nurse with a cold compress in her hand.<br/>
“Here you go, dear.” She laid it across my forehead. “You’re looking better,” she added.<br/>
“I think I’m fine,” I said, sitting up. Just a little ringing in my ears, no spinning. The mint green walls stayed where they should. I could see she was about to make me lie back down, but the door opened just then, and Ms. Cope stuck her head in.</p><p>“We’ve got another one,” she warned.</p><p>I hopped down to free up the cot for the next invalid.<br/>
I handed the compress back to the nurse. “Here, I don’t need this.”</p><p>And then Mike staggered through the door, now supporting a sallow looking Lee Stephens, another boy in our Biology class. Edward and I drew<br/>
back against the wall to give them room.</p><p>“Oh no,” Edward muttered. “Go out to the office, Bella.”<br/>
I looked up at him, bewildered.<br/>
“Trust me ,go.”<br/>
I spun and caught the door before it closed, darting out of the infirmary. I could feel Edward right behind me.</p><p>“You actually listened to me.” He was stunned.</p><p>“I smelled the blood,” I said, wrinkling my nose. Lee wasn’t sick from watching other people, like me.</p><p>“People can’t smell blood,” he contradicted.<br/>
“Well, I can, that’s what makes me sick. It smells like rust . . . and salt.”</p><p>He was staring at me with an unfathomable expression.</p><p>“What?” I asked.</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>Mike came through the door then, glancing from me to Edward. The look he gave Edward confirmed what Edward had said about loathing. He looked<br/>
back at me, his eyes glum.</p><p> "You look better. Are you coming back to class?"</p><p>"Are you out of your mind? It will be waste of my time to come back and forth." </p><p>"That's right. So are you still in for the the trip?" He asked while giving Edward accusing looks.</p><p> "I already said yes. I get to meet my friend s in reservation  also. So I'm definitely in." He perked up when I said confirmation.<br/>
" Ok see you in gym Bella." Said and gone.</p><p>"I'm not in a mood for gym." I moaned</p><p>"I can help you with that." Edward said.<br/>
So with Edward's help (by charming the office secretary to let us go) we walk towards parking lot. </p><p>“Where are you all going, exactly?” He was still looking ahead,expressionless.</p><p>“Down to La Push, to First Beach.” I studied his face, trying to read it. His eyes seemed to narrow infinitesimally.</p><p> When we reached parking lot I turn to him. " Thanks for the help . See you tomorrow."<br/>
I turned around towards my truck. But before I took two steps he caught my arm "And where do you think you are going?" I can feel the goosebumps where he is touching. I can feel the cold through the jacket.</p><p>" To my truck . I'm going home." I replied  confused.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think I’m going to let you drive in your condition?” His voice was still indignant.</p><p>“What condition? And what about my truck?” I complained.</p><p>“I’ll have Alice drop it off after school.” He was towing me toward his car.Now, pulling me by my jacket. It was all I could do to keep from falling backward. He’d probably just drag me along anyway if I did.</p><p>“Let go!” I insisted. He ignored me. I staggered along sideways across the wet sidewalk until we reached the Volvo. Then he finally freed me. Istumbled against the passenger door.</p><p>“You are so pushy!” I grumbled.</p><p>“It’s open,” was all he responded. He got in the driver’s side.<br/>
“I am perfectly capable of driving myself home!” I stood by the car, fuming. It was raining harder now, and I’d never put my hood up, so my hair was dripping down my back.<br/>
He lowered the automatic window and leaned toward me across the seat.<br/>
“Get in, Bella.”<br/>
"No. If you want to drive me home, you have to take my truck then. I'm not leaving without my truck" I said stubbornly. I'm not comfortable with someone ordered me around. Even if it's Edward I have stop it before it reaches another level. I'm a grown up woman.</p><p>I know I was getting wet. But I don't move at all. When he didn't answer for sometime I started walk towards my truck.<br/>
" Fine " He said before he started towards the truck with me. I give him the keys.<br/>
" Don't go over 50km/hr speed . My truck can't handle that." I didn't expect him to agree with me so easily. But I'm happy.<br/>
I did a victory dance in my head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>